Slowly but Surely
by jea20
Summary: Her cheeks had turned pink and her lips were now a lighter colour too and were parted. He tried to look away but couldn't. Hermione finished and looked at him, he was still staring at her.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had done this for years. She wasnt nervous of boarding the train anymore, she wasnt nervous of finding her friends in the small compartments or getting off to see the huge castle that stood in front of her.

She looked back at her parents who were standing afar off, waving and grinning at her, knowing she wouldnt see them for months and months. She breathed out heavily before jumping on the train and finding an empty compartment, where she would wait for Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville.  
Hermione looked out of the window at the platform, then back at her watch. Where were they? She was about to get up when the train jumped into action and smoke came billowing past her window, making her jump and quickly sit back down again. 'Theyll be here in a minute' she thought, as she played with the front of her hair, twisting it round and round before letting it drop in a loose curl.

Minutes and minutes had passed. She frowned. 'Must be sitting somewhere else, great.' she thought as she gathered up her chocolate frog wrapper which was lying carelessly next to her. Just then, the door to the compartment swung open. 'Harry!' she shouted, jumping up to hug him, before cowering again into her seat realising who it was standing there. 'Get your filthy hands off me, Granger' Draco sneered. He motioned two ugly looking boys into the compartment after him and sat down opposite her, and the boys either side of him. 'Didnt want to sit in here, but theres nowhere else. Dont mind do you, Granger? Nah, course you dont.' He smirked at the other two before grabbing a multicoloured sweet out of his pocket and stuffing it into his mouth. Hermione looked away and kicked herself for not getting up to look earlier. She remained silent and looked down. 'Want some?' A pale hand appeared before her eyes, she stared at it for a moment before noticing he was offering her chocolate. She shook her head quickly and looked up at him before looking down again. He shrugged. 'Was tryna be polite, forget you then. Boys go and get more stuff to eat, im starving. Here, buy the whole lot if you have to.' He stuffed a large bag full of money into their hands. They rushed out of the room greedily, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

'So wheres your friends, Granger? Left you? Not coming to Hogwarts this year?' Draco grinned.

'You wish' she muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow and said nothing for a while.

'Come on mudblood, say something. You do talk i presume, or just study?' He leant forward. She ignored his comment. 'Dont..call..me..that..Malfoy, find someone else to bully this year' she said through gritted teeth. She looked up at him and for the first time noticed him fully. His hair was smooth and sleek and was gelled onto his head. His glittery grey eyes rested on hers and his hands were gently in his lap. He looked mad in some ways, and in other ways tired. She forced herself to look out the window, fearing she may have looked at him for a little too long. Draco was still staring at her intently. Her hair was less bushy this year, it was more like large and loose curls which hung over her face which was red with irritation and anger. Her eyes were sparkling with tears. He opened his mouth to say something rude but nothing came out. He sat back again, still staring, when the two ugly boys came in again and set packets and bags down on the seat, grinning proudly. They looked at Draco for approval but he continued to stare at her, half in confusion and half in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

'Quickly now!' McGonagalls voice echoed over the entrance hall to the students. Hermione was walking alone and she still looked frantically for her friends. She made her way through the crowd to the front, where Harry and Ron stood lazily looking at the ceiling.  
'Where have you two been?! I have been searching... EVERYWHERE for you!' She glared at them. Harry blushed and Ron looked at her annoyed, 'Hello to you too Hermione! We were with Neville and Luna, we were all early and waited for you in the compartment but you never came, so...' he shrugged. She breathed out, 'Well i was in the compartment with... oh never mind.' She grunted and turned to Professor Dumbledore who was now welcoming them in and giving them a long speech. Hermione stood annoyed, glaring at those around her, her eyes caught on to glittery grey eyes and she quickly looked away, feeling her face burning up. '...and the prefects for this year are...' Hermione looked up at Dumbledore eagerly, she had butterflies and her head was spinning '...from Ravenclaw and finally Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin.' An applause broke out and Hermione stood with her mouth open. She was prefect. All she had worked towards and it was done. She beamed at her friends who patted her on the back and grinned at her. She looked back at Dumbledore proudly, her mind was still going over the last few words of what he had just said. 'Hermione Grange from Gryffindor and...' she stopped smiling. It couldnt be. Malfoy? A prefect? Her heart dropped. '...off you all go now, and the prefects new common room is at the end of the corridor, now go, and goodnight!' Dumbledore concluded. Hermione walked out slowly, letting everybody rush past her, she wanted to make sure she was the last in the room but the first to bed. Thoughts rushed through her head, she knew she and Draco werent the only 2 in the room, there was one from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too, but she didnt hear who they were. This gave her some comfort as she walked unsteadily to the large door. She was alone now, nobody was near her and it was silent. She took a deep breath before realising she didnt have the password. The old man on the picture looked at her, 'password, love?'

'I d...dont kn...' She stuttered before somebody came up behind her silently and whispered in her ear, making her jump 'should have asked what it was shouldnt you, Granger?' Hermione shuddered as she felt his cold breath on her ear. He came round beside her and looked down upon her, then back at the old man, 'Frogs Chocolate' Draco said clearly before taking the handle on the door and opening it. 'Remember it' he said, not facing her, and walked inside, leaving Hermione standing silently outside.

It turned out Hermione didnt know the other 2 in the common room, so she said goodnight and went to bed.

She awoke early the next morning, took a shower and got dressed quickly. She turned the handle on the door and peered around it. There was nobody by the fire or the couch so she creeped out, not wanting to wake the others. She crept over to the fire and lit it, before sitting on the couch, staring at the dancing flames. 'Granger' a low voice came from behind her. She turned quickly and saw Draco with his back against the wall, she automatically stood up and reached for her wand. Draco laughed. 'Someone has their guard up.'

'Arent you suprised?' she said, louder than she wanted to. He shrugged and made his way forward to sit on the couch. Hermione looked at him expectantly. 'Well arent you going to call me a mudblood or something?'

'Oh, i thought you told me not to call you that? What was it you said? Ah yes, bully someone else this year.' He mocked, staring at the fire and not looking at her. 'Yes, but i know you dont listen to others opinions' she said quietly. He shrugged again. She wished he didnt do that, she thought. He lay back comfortably on the couch. 'Havent you got a class to run off to Granger?'

'You know its not even breakfast time yet.'

'But youre so eager, i wondered if you'd be having extra lessons with Professor Flitwick or something' He smirked, while messing with his nails. She scowled at him and shook her head. 'What is it, Granger? Hm? Theres something on your mind' She shook her head vigorously. 'No theres not. Just that youre being an arrogant pig as always.' She cringed inside at the words she had used. He laughed and lay back further on the couch. She knew there was no more to be said, so grabbed her bag and stomped out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

First lesson- transfiguration, great thought Draco. He walked lazily down the corridor with Goyle. 'Ah i cant be bothered for this' Goyle droned. Draco nodded his head in agreement. 'Hey, i just thought, youre in the common room with the mudblood arent you?' Draco winced at what he said. 'Yeah'

'Ah bad luck mate' he laughed. 'Aint that bad' Draco shrugged. Goyle stared at him but remained silent. They reached the classroom where around 10 other people were standing. 'Come in everybody!' McGonagall instructed, holding the door open while bored students scrambled in. Draco made sure he sat on the back desk away from everybody else, but McGonagall glared at him. 'Prefects always sit at the front of the class now! Come!' Draco sighed and cursed under his breath. He slowly followed McGonagall to where she was pointing and looked to see that Hermione was placed next to him. He cursed again and Hermione heard, 'I dont want this any more than you' she told him through gritted teeth. 'Just... treat me civilly and i will too' Draco pouted but nodded. Hermione felt a rush of relief go through her, thats all she wanted. To be treated normally and not as a 'mudblood'.

-The lesson went quickly and well and Draco and Hermione didnt talk anywhere near friendly, but civil all the same-

Hermione was relieved to collapse on the common room couch at the end of the day, putting her books down on the floor next to her and taking off her robes. The girl from Ravenclaw came out of her dormitory and sat next to her. 'Hi, we havent actually talked properly yet, have we? Im Jane- Jane Penive, and im in Ravenclaw. Who are you?' She smiled. Hermione looked up at her. She was very pretty. Curly dark hair which flowed down to her waist, and a small petite face with dark red lips. 'Im Hermione Granger.' Jane smiled. 'Ah yes, the brightest witch of your age.' She got up and lit the fire and sat back down again. 'I cant believe im a prefect. Never would have guessed it, you know?' Hermione nodded and smiled. Just then, Draco and the boy from Hufflepuff came in laughing together. '...yeah, thats what she actually said to me!' The boy from hufflepuff smirked. Draco looked over at the two girls on the couch. 'Oh look, all of the prefects are in the room together for the first time.' Draco and the hufflepuff boy sat on the two armchairs near the fire. The hufflepuff boy stared at Jane. 'What are your names then?'

'Jane Penive'

'Hermione Gr..Granger' Draco raised an eyebrow. The huffleboy continued to stare at Jane. 'Im Josh.'

'Hi Josh' Jane smiled. 'Well this is nice, i bet we'll all be great friends. Oh wait, i dont know your name, sorry?' She looked at Draco expectantly. 'Draco Malfoy. Slytherin.' He smirked. Hermione looked at his glittery grey eyes. He was already looking at her. She looked away again quickly. Jane got up 'Sorry to spoil it, but im going to bed, goodnight!' she announced. Josh automatically stood up 'Yes, me too' he said, walking up to Jane quickly. They walked off and shared a few private words together by the door, before going their seperate ways. Draco rolled his eyes. 'He so fancies her'

'I think its sweet' Hermione told him. Draco shook his head. 'Arent you going to bed, Granger?'

'Not yet, im not tired.'

'Neither am I.' There was silence for a while but Draco broke it. 'Going out with weasley, are you?'

'No im not attracted to him, thanks. What about you and Pansy Parkinson?' Hermione sneered. Draco laughed loudly, throwing his head back. 'Having a laugh? Shes not my type.'

'So what is then?' Hermione regretted it straight after she had said it. Draco straightened his face again, shocked by the question. 'I like smart girls.' he replied. 'Girls who know whats what.' He got up. 'Girls who dont beg for attention or beg for me.' He walked to his dormitory door. 'I dont like girls like Pansy, Hermione.' He opened his door, went inside and closed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so please follow and review and stuff and read the first two chapters also! Much appreciated, thankyou! **

He had called her Hermione. This was the first time in her life. Why? Why the sudden change of heart? Why not mudblood or even Granger? Hermione had a million questions running through her head as she walked towards the breakfast hall. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She looked round and saw Draco looking a little worried. 'Listen, meet me in the owlery after breakfast alright?' He looked around at the people near by and rushed off again. Hermione was even more confused but made her way there quickly after she had eaten. Draco was standing with his back towards her when she walked in. 'Um, you wanted to see me?' she said quietly, before coughing. Draco turned around and stared. 'Oh, yes. I dont quite know how to say this, and um, i have to be quick because someone may come in.' Hermione tilted her head and looked at him expectantly. He said nothing for a while but then blurted out 'Im sorry'. Hermiones mouth fell open. Draco Malfoy was apologising to her? Was this even possible for him? She didnt know he knew what the words meant. 'Youre sorry?'

'Yes. I have um, been...' he shrugged. 'brought up to be horrible to you, and your um, kind.' Hermione glared at him. Her kind? She wasnt a different species! He carried on- 'im a Malfoy and i shouldnt be saying sorry, and um, well, i am. Im here, swallowing my pride and saying sorry and i hope you can forgive me because i know youre bright and youre nice to people even when they dont deserve it, so...' his words drifted off. Hermione nodded slowly. She knew deep down that she wanted to go and punch him and he deserved it too, but something made her walk up to him and place her hand on his arm. He stared at it with wide eyes. She said nothing and remained their for a few seconds before taking it off and walking out. By this, he knew she had forgiven him and he smiled.

Hermione was biting the end of her quill, trying to think up an answer to her homework. Come on Hermione, you know this, she told herself. Her legs were draped over the arm of the chair and her back was leant against the other arm. She put her pen to the paper but the door opened, making her pause while Draco strided in looking tired. He spotted Hermione and jumped. 'I didnt know anyone would be in here' he told her. She nodded. He took off his robes and sat down on the couch. 'So, ur, what are you doing?'

'Homework'

'Any way i could help?' Hermione raised her eyebrows and she laughed inside. He had not only said sorry but now he was offering her homework help. 'Urm, well, no im okay, thankyou' she said staring at him. He shrugged and sat back looking at the ceiling. Hermione felt awkward. Should she goto bed now? Should she make conversation? She bit her lip and carried on her homework. 'Jane and Josh are together now, you know.'

'No, i ur, didnt know?' she said, shaking her head. He nodded and licked his lips. She stared at them then forced her eyes back up to his. 'Only known each other for a few days' he laughed. She smiled too. She liked the cool atmosphere in the room, it was comforting. He ruffled his hand in his hair, making it look a little messy, she automatically reached up to her own and tucked a curl behind her ear. He noticed this and she could have sworn his mouth curled up a little. 'Im going to goto bed now, um, Malfoy.'

'Why dont you call me Draco?'

'I d..dont know. Um okay, im going to goto bed now, D..Draco' He smiled and lay down on the couch, shrugging. 'Okay, up to you'

'Yes' she replied. She got up, collected her stuff and walked towards her dormitory door. 'Hey, you forgot your homework' Draco walked up to her. She turned around and saw him stood infront of her. She had only just noticed how tall he was compared to her. She looked up at his glittery grey eyes and back down at his hands and held the homework. 'Thankyou, Draco' His pale hand touched hers and she shivered. She quickly got inside her room in time to sigh loudly without him hearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your views guys- please follow and ill update as much as possible!**

The next few weeks went by quickly, Hermione was snowed under with homework and she was starting to feel the pressure. Draco also worked hard but spent a lot of time with Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy by the lake. He and Hermione saw nothing of each other, just a quick smile and goodnight now and again.

Hermione was eating her toast and scrambled egg quickly one morning, as she had to finish an assignment for Arithmancy before first lesson. She scraped the last bit of egg off her plate onto her fork and gobbled it down before grabbing her bag and walking quickly to the entrance door. She bumped into someone turning around the corner. 'Oh im so sorry i just wasnt thinking and wasnt looking' Hermione muttered. 'I dont mind'. Hermione looked up and saw she had bumped into Draco. 'Of all people' she thought. 'Oh, its you'

'Dont sound so disappointed' Draco laughed. 'Why dont we urm, go and do the charms homework together after first lesson in the library?' Draco said, looking down. Hermione froze. 'Hermione?'

'Oh yes, yes of course. That would be great, thankyou.' Hermione kicked herself internally. She just thanked him, how embarassing. 'Thats settled then' Draco beamed. 'See you later' he walked off. Hermione looked behind her and Draco was walking gracefully to the Slytherin table. His hair stuck up a little at the back and his robes were a little wonky. She giggled and ran off.

Hermione stood nervously by the door. Why was she nervous? They were only doing homework together. For goodness sake, she thought. Get yourself together. She sighed at her stupidness, but still felt butterflies in her stomach. Draco walked up to her. 'You shouldnt have waited outside for me Hermione' he half smiled and half smirked. 'Oh' she put her head down and strided in. She found a table near the front. 'No the ones at the back are quieter, come on.' He held her arm gently and pulled her to the back. Her heart raced. Youre only sitting at the back of the library, Hermione told herself. Draco found the most secluded spot and sat down. Hermione was hesitant but sat down. 'So ur, charms homework.' She reached into her bag and pulled out her arithmancy assignment. 'Hermione? Thats not your charms.'

'Oh, sorry, im urm, flustered.' she grabbed the assignment and stuffed it back in her bag, not caring if it got screwed up. She grabbed her charms book and slammed it down on the table, before tucking a wandering curl behind her ear. Draco watched her and chuckled. How cute, he thought. What? Did i just say she was cute? He quickly got his own book out and put it on the table infront of him. 'Where shall we start?'

'I d...dont know'

'Hmmm'

'Lets answer this first. Its the easiest.' She reached over to his book and pointed to the bottom question. Draco looked at her face which was close to his. Her freckles were now very visible on her nose and she breathed heavily on him. She looked back up at him and quickly sat back in her seat and looked down. Draco sensed the awkardness and nodded. 'Yes, lets do this.' Hermione started to scribble on her book and didnt look up. Draco looked at her face longingly. Her cheeks had turned pink and her lips were now a lighter colour too and were parted. He tried to look away but couldnt. Hermione finished and looked at him, he was still staring at her. He leaned over to her till his face was a few centimetres away from hers. Her eyes were wide and she didnt know what to do. He began to close his eyes and lean in further. She quickly stood up. 'Draco, im.. im sorry' and with that, she ran out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione avoided Draco at all costs the next day. Every time she saw him coming, she would walk a different way, even if it meant being late for class. She didnt want to talk to him and she certainly didnt want any awkwardness like the day before. Hermione had done a good job of ignoring him all day but it was inevitable that she would have to see him back in the common room. She rushed into the room at the end of the day and quickly made her way into her dormitory and shut the door. She walked to her bed and collapsed upon it, knowing he would have seen her rush to her room, as all 3 of the others were together by the fire. Why did he lean in to kiss her? He had only said sorry to her a couple of weeks ago. What had made him change? Maybe he does it to every girl, she thought. But she knew deep inside that she wished he didnt. She wished it was just her and this killed her.  
A knock suddenly sounded on the door. 'Hermione?' It was Draco. Hermione sat up and said nothing. His voice came again. 'Hermione, i know youre in there.' Hermione opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. She got slowly off the bed and edged to the door. Ill have to do it, she thought. Her hand locked around the handle and she twisted it, opening the door cautiously. Draco stood looking down upon her, and she looked down also. 'May i come in?' he said, smiling. She nodded and stood aside letting him walk in. He looked upon her neat room. Everything was perfectly in place, other than her bed, which was messy and the pillow half on, half off. She walked ahead of him and quickly tidied it up. 'Um, yes Draco?'

'I wanted to talk about yesterday... Im sorry. I shouldnt have done it and i just... couldnt help myself.' He looked down. Hermione felt herself blush. He couldnt help himself? He carried on- 'i want us to be friends. If you dont want to be any further than that... then i understand. But ill always be here, if you do.' Was he seriously saying this, she thought. He wanted to be _more_ than friends? She looked up at his glittery grey eyes. 'Th..thankyou Draco. I will bear that in mind.' she expected him to leave but he didnt. 'Listen, i dont want to go out there, Josh and Jane are making out on the sofa, and i really do not want to watch that.' He and Hermione both laughed. She nodded. 'You can stay then.' He beamed and sat on the chair near the wall. She sat on the bed. He tilted his head and looked at her. She was blushing and her hair was messy. She tilted her head and looked at him. He was paler than usual and his eyes were glittering like the stars. Nothing was said for a while, they both knew that the silence said it all. Draco finally spoke 'We break up for Christmas tomorrow. Are you going home?'

'Im going back to the Weasleys. Are you?'

'Im going home, yes.' he looked away. He was annoyed at her. She was going to stupid weasleys while he was going to get lectures about Voldemort from his Dad? It wasnt fair. 'They must have finished their... display outside so im going to bed. Goodnight Hermione.' She was shocked at his sudden mood. 'Oh, already? Um, okay Draco. Have a good holiday.' He looked down upon her and breathed out. 'You too.' and with that, he walked out, without smiling, and without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cant believe how many views ive had! Thanks guys! Please review, follow and favourite?  
This ones a bit here and there but its just to fill in really :) **

Over the Christmas holidays, Hermione couldnt help but wonder what she had done to make Draco upset. She sat at the weasleys dining table with her head in her hands, while Ginny talked about muggle nail varnish and its convenience. '... so do you agree, Hermione?' Ginny said brightly. Hermione continued to stare at the table and remained silent. 'Hermione, are you even listening to me?' Once again, Hermione didnt speak, or move. Ginny shook her- 'Hermione!' She jumped. 'Oh Ginny, im so sorry, i wasnt even listening. What did you say?'

'Right what is it? Come on, theres something up.' Ginny sat back in her chair. Hermione shook her head. 'No theres not.'

'Yes there is.'

'No theres not!' Hermione stood up. 'And if you were my friend, you would accept that!' she stormed off.

Draco breathed heavily, pacing up and down his room. 'Draco, come down, your Father wants a word with you.' a voice came from outside his room. Great, he thought. Just flippin great. He walked out of his room and slammed the door. 'Draco, please be patient with your Father, dont moan, dont answer back and definitely do not say anything bad about the Dark Lord.' His Mother said, staring at him. Draco gritted his teeth. The Dark Lord. Everybody thought he was the one. He would kill Potter and rule till the end of time. He personally just thought he was an evil man with no nose, and he wondered why his parents obeyed him. Voldemort wasnt loyal. Voldemort didnt want friends. He wanted followers, and his parents and Draco were at the bottom of the list, so would probably be killed if they put a step wrong. Lucius was sitting at the head of the long black table in the dark but large room. 'Draco. It will soon be time.' he said quietly. Draco raised an eyebrow.

Hermione stood outside with Ron and Harry. 'Wheres Mum and Ginny?' Ron moaned. 'Were going to be late for the train!' Harry shrugged. Just then, Ginny came bustling out holding her suitcase and few extra bags. Mrs Weasley followed. 'Quickly lets go!' she shouted, running on ahead.

'Draco, please be good. Please dont get in trouble, and remember what your Father told you!' Narcissa shouted while Draco strided ahead of her, leaving her alone and worrying on the platform. 'Why dont they just leave me alone?' he shouted a little louder than he wanted to. A few heads turned to his and they hurried off quickly. Draco cursed under his breath and got on the train. 'Draco, mate?' Blaise ran to him- 'Were sitting in this compartment, come on.'


	8. Chapter 8

Draco poured himself some pumpkin juice and stood anxiously by the table. Why wasnt Hermione here yet? Dumbledore had told them to goto bed over half an hour ago. Josh and Jane were back and had said their hellos with quite a few kisses involved, so why wasnt she here? He had missed her so much over the Christmas holiday and he wondered if she had missed him? No of course she hadnt. He had tried to kiss her and she had ran off. She only wanted to be friends. His heart hurt.

Hermione had crept to the library straight after Dumbledores speech. She needed to get a few books to read in bed, but also to sort her head out. She leant against the bookcase and breathed out slowly, before grabbing the books and sneaking back out and up to her prefect common room. She slammed the door open, saw Draco a few feet infront of her and ran to him, arms wide open.

Draco was overwhelmed. Hermione had dropped her books and ran to him for a hug. He clasped his firm hands around her and picked her up slightly off the ground, swaying her a little from left to right.

Hermione had her head on his shoulder, while he continued hugging her. What had made her do this? Just by seeing him, she had to hug him, to feel his arms around her. She let go and looked at his glittery grey eyes. Before any of them could say anything, Jane piped up from the couch. 'That is possibly the cutest thing I have ever seen!' Draco and Hermione both looked at her, then back at each other and laughed. Hermione blushed. 'Draco, I, um, I missed you.' He nodded. 'And I, you.' Jane was still watching this scene, her face lit up at the whole scenario. Josh laughed 'You gonna kiss or what?' Draco looked over and glared at him, feeling slightly awkward. Hermione eyes widened. 'Oh, urm, im gonna go to bed, night Josh, Jane. Night Draco.' she looked at his pale face and smiled. She wanted to reach up and kiss his cheek, but instead hugged him with one arm and made her way to her dormitory, beaming.

When she had closed the door, Draco strided up to the seat next to Josh. 'Mate, what are you doing? There i was having some quality time with the girl i like and you go and make her feel awkward!' Draco moaned. A small cough was heard and everybody turned around to Hermione standing by her door. 'Im sorry, i forgot to pick up my stuff.' she hurried over to the table, grabbed the books and rushed back to her dormitory, quickly closing the door behind her. Draco sat back. Great. She had heard what he had said. She must have opened the door quietly and stood outside waiting for him to finish his confession. Josh bit his lip and Jane nervously ran her hand through her long curly hair.  
Hermione lay on her bed, her heart racing. Draco just said he liked her. Draco Malfoy just said he liked her.

**Ah, my views and followers are increasing! Thankyou so much guys. Review and follow? Much appreciated, much love. **


	9. Chapter 9

She didnt know what to say to him. She now knew he liked her, but did she like him? There was something about him, definitely something. The way his glittery grey eyes lit up when he saw her. The way his hair was smooth and sleek, but ever so often he would mess it up and it would stick up in random places. Or maybe its the kindness he had showed her over the past few weeks, the way he had completely changed into someone special. Yes, he was close to her heart, but was it enough?

She got up and went into the shared bathroom of the prefects. She had a long shower this morning, longer than she would usually have because of the daunting thoughts running through her head. What was Harry going to say? What was Ron going to say? I just wont tell them, she thought as she put her last sock on. She grabbed the mascara that was sitting on the table next to the sink and started to apply it onto her long eyelashes. She wasnt concentrating on them and her mind was elsewhere. Her lips grew further apart as she put the second layer on. 'Um, Hermione? Youre mouth is wide open.' Hermione shot round and Draco was standing in front of the door. 'It was open.' He pointed to the door, then looked at her and smiled. She turned back round to the mirror. 'Oh, i cant help it. Whenever i apply mascara, my mouth falls open.' She shrugged. She was taking the cool approach towards him. Dont be overfriendly, she told herself. But was this really what she wanted? After all, he did say he liked her... 'Oh.' He nodded. He made his way round the edge of the large bathroom slowly. 'So Hermione, why did you get up so early?'

'How did you know i got up early?'

'I could hear the shower, silly.'

'Oh' she blushed. She stepped back and admired herself. 'Oh no, ive put the wrong mascara on.' She looked at the tube. 'This is Janes light blue one, and i never even noticed!' Draco laughed, throwing his head back like a little kid. She looked over at him. His teeth were immaculate. They were pearly white and glossy. She couldnt help but laugh too. 'Its not funny!' she laughed, holding her hands on her hips. He made his way closer to her and now stood infront of her. 'Oi, im trying to look in the mirror... do you mind?'

'Oh i do mind, yes.' He took a step closer to her. She looked at his chest infront of her. Avoid his glittery grey eyes. Avoid his glittery grey eyes. 'Hermione, why arent you looking at me?' She remained silent. 'What do you think im going to do? Make out with you?' She blushed but remained silent again. What did this boy want? One minute he's trying to kiss her, and tells Josh and Jane he likes her, then he makes her feel silly. She wished he would be straight. She could feel herself burning up, but she remained staring at his chest. Suddenly, she felt a light kiss upon her head. The minute it had begun, it ended. She released a sigh. He paused, then walked around her slowly, making his way to the door. 'Wait!' she shouted. She grabbed his hand, ran to him and kissed him. She pressed her lips upon his slowly, then when he didnt pull away, deepened it, enjoying every moment. She forgot everything while she was kissing him. Forgot about Harry and Ron and their opinions. Forgot about all his annoying ways, and forgot about keeping her distance from him. She pulled away from him, gasping for air. He half-smiled, turned around and walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating guys! Heres the 10th chapter!**

'Hermione, what are you staring at?' Hermione looked away from Draco and back to Harry. 'What? Oh nothing.' she looked down at her work, biting her lip. Harry shrugged and started to talk to Ron about the next Quidditch game. Hermione looked back at him again. The whole lesson they had been staring at each other. Her with her head tilted, and his face cupped in his hands, his elbows leaning on the desk. Just look away, look away! She told herself every 2 minutes, but it didnt work. They were both as mesmorised as each other. She looked at his hair, his glittery grey eyes, his lips. Her mind flashed back to the kiss. The corners of her mouth twitched. 'Right Hermione, seriously. You've done no work atall and this really isnt like you. Whats up?' Harry sighed. Hermione looked at him. 'Oh, i er, i feel a little unwell thats all. Belly ache, you know?'

'Well do something to heal it then?'

'I cant, i dont know how!'

'Well goto Madam Pomfrey then, ill tell the Professor.'

'No' She shook her head vigorously. 'No, im fine. Ill be better when ive had something to eat and some fresh air.' Harry pouted, 'Hm, suit yourself.'

'End of the lesson! Take your belongings and remember to do the homework!' the Professor shouted over the noise of the students. Bodies rushed out of the room and Ron came up to her. 'So Hermione, fancy going for a walk around the lake with me this lunchtime?' She looked at him. He was bright red. 'Um, I..' She wanted to say no so badly, but he would suspect something. 'Yeah sure, Ron.' she smiled encouragingly. He beamed and walked off. 'Romantic walk around the lake with Weasley?' Draco snarled behind her. She turned to him, 'You know i dont want to go Draco.' she sighed. Draco looked annoyed, 'Well i dont like your decisions much.'

'And i yours!' She said defensively. He breathed out heavily. 'Just dont go messing with my head, or his for that matter. He'll think you like him.' She looked down sheepishly. This was true, she thought. Ron did think she liked him, and he was obviously obsessed with her. She looked up as Draco leant towards her and kissed her cheek gently, but quickly, before striding out of the room. She grinned. It didnt matter that Ron liked her or that they were walking around the lake together that lunchtime, because Draco was there for her, and Draco liked her.

**Next chapter is the lake with Ron! Please review and follow?**

**Much love.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Been busy guys, sorry for not updating! Enjoy the next chapter x**

'So Hermione, do you feel better?' Ron blushed, as he and Hermione walked slowly round the lake. 'Yes, thankyou Ronald.' He nodded. Hermione breathed out slowly. She didnt want this. She didnt want to go on this walk with Ron. She felt sorry for him, but she knew deep down she would rather be in the arms of Draco. She smiled. 'What are you smiling about?' Ron questioned as he looked up at her. 'Oh' she shook her head, 'Nothing, nothing at all.'

'No come on, out with it.'

'I...' she had to make up something, and quick. 'I was just thinking how nice the weather is and smiling at the fact that I was walking with my best friend.' She looked down, and he did too. Thats all he was, he thought. A best friend. He didnt know what he had to do to make it out of the friend zone. Hermione must know by now, ive made it so clear. He questioned his actions. But _have_ i shown her? Ron stopped walking, so she did too. 'Whats the matter Ronald? Why have we stopped?' She raised an eyebrow. He looked around and a few people were sunbathing and enjoying the sunshine. 'Hermione, I...'

'Yes?'

'I want to show you how much i like you... no, not like you. Love you!' He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, then placed his lips on hers quickly. She didnt register what was happening until a few seconds later. She pulled back. 'Ron! Wh.. what are you doing?!' He grinned. 'Showing you how much i love you! Come on Hermione, you must know by now!'

'Ron, do i not get a say in this? Do i just kiss you and thats it, were together?!' She was aware she was raising her voice, 'Ron, you should have told me, not just kissed me when there are people watching! I cant believe you!' She hit his chest with her hand and he looked around. She was right. Everybody was now watching, and he felt pretty stupid. 'Hermione, lower your voice!' He told her through gritted teeth. 'No i will not! You have made a fool out of yourself Ronald Weasley!' She grunted and stormed off back the way they had come. A few Hufflepuff girls were giggling. 'Think its funny do you?'

'Yes!'

'Well shut up because i dont want to hear your pathetic laughter.' This made them laugh all the more. 'Well...' they questioned. 'Well what?'

'Well go after her then!' one shouted through laughter. He glared at them but realised they were right. He should have done that in the first place. He ran after her shouting, but she was too far away to hear his calls.

**So there we go! Ron has tried to kiss Hermione and she has stormed off. What will Draco think, when and if he finds out?**

**Review/follow etc etc? Much love.**


End file.
